<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Comes A Regular by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138224">Here Comes A Regular</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Angst, Breakup, Domestic Kurt and Blaine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson &amp; Kurt Hummel, Teen Angst, Teen heartbreak, parents!klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noa experiences her first heartbreak and turns to her parents for guidance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Noa Anderson-Hummel/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here Comes A Regular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 of Halo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noa and her boyfriend, Jason, have been dating for over a month now and he’s the sweetest boy she’s ever known, aside from her father and brother. Jason is special. She loves him so much and she knows he loves her just as much.</p><p>Jason is sweet and charming and very respectful of Noa and her family. He came over for dinner like they planned and was introduced to Kurt, Blaine, and Drew. They all think he’s a nice boy and are glad he’s with Noa, aside from Blaine nearly threatening him if he hurts his baby. But other than that, he was great.</p><p>Tonight, however, the family’s getting ready to head on over to Jason’s house for dinner. Both Jason and Noa felt it was the right time to introduce their families to each other. To say Noa was anxious about their families meeting was an understatement.</p><p>Both Kurt and Blaine were rather excited to meet Jason’s family, so far all they know is he has two older siblings, both in college but are home for the long weekend.</p><p>At the Anderson-Hummel house, Kurt, Blaine, Drew, and Noa were all getting ready to go to Jason’s house. Kurt and Blaine were in their room dressing themselves, well Kurt, being the fashion icon he is, picked out everyone’s outfits so they could look exceptionally exquisite for this dinner. If Kurt was taking his family out for something important, of course they’re going to look the best, maybe even better than their hosts.</p><p>Noa was fully dressed and ready to go so she decided to go bother her parents. “Mom? Dad?” She asks walking down the hall to their bedroom.</p><p>“Yeah? What’s up sweetheart?” Blaine asks, walking across his room and into the bathroom while Kurt comes out, all dressed, skin looking amazing, and hair styled perfectly.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Kurt adds, staring at his daughter.</p><p>“Uh yeah.” She says and sits on their made bed. “Just getting impatient.”</p><p>“We’re almost ready, love. Is your brother ready?” Kurt asks, grabbing his phone.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s waiting downstairs.”</p><p>“Alright well daddy and I are just about ready so we’ll meet you down there okay?” He asks his daughter. “Relax, Noa. From what you’ve told us they sound like good people so there’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“I know. Force of habit I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah.” He smiles a little and tucks a piece of his daughter’s hair behind her pierced ear. “We’ll meet you downstairs.”</p><p>“Okay.” She nods and leaves their room, heading down to join her brother in their living room.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were laughing as they descended from upstairs. Both Noa and Drew took that as their cue to head over to the garage door and wait for their parents.</p><p>When Kurt and Blaine came around the corner, smiling and making jokes with each other, Noa was happy. She loved seeing how well her parents got along together. Their chemistry was so rare and so loving. She always thinks how incredibly lucky she is to have these two perfect people who were meant for each other as her parents.</p><p>“You kids ready?” Blaine asks, grabbing his keys.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>He nods and opens the door for his family as they walk into their extended garage. The four of them got into Blaine’s Cadillac Escalade and were on their way to Jason’s house.</p><p>Noa day nervously in the backseat while Kurt tried to lighten up the mood. He knew she was nervous about them meeting his family, as for Drew, well as long as there’s food he’ll be fine.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Jason’s house and Noa smiled as she saw his car sitting in the driveway. His family wasn’t nearly as wealthy as her own but they never let money define who they are as people. Kurt and Blaine are happy as long as their kids are happy, they never cared about their fame and fortune, although it did feel good to be recognized from time to time.</p><p>As the family got out of the car, Noa took a deep breath before following her parents up to the front door. Kurt kindly knocked and they waited for an answer. Before anything, he turned to his family and said, “Be on your best behavior. These are nice people, okay Blaine?”</p><p>Both kids laughed as their mother playfully scolded his husband but Blaine agreed and placed a kiss onto Kurt’s cheek as the door opened, revealing Jason.</p><p>“Hi! I’m so happy you guys came, come on in.” He welcomes them into his home and steps aside letting the family of four make their way through. When Noa walks into the house, Jason pulls her closer to him and gives her a big in front of her parents and brother, “Hi baby. You look beautiful as always.”</p><p>“Hi.” She says softly, deeply blushing. “Thank you.”<br/>
She nodded towards her parents and Jason nodded back, mentally facepalming.</p><p>“Uh my family is in the dining room, just this way.” He says and leads them through his house.</p><p>Kurt and Blaine took the opportunity to look around and be nosy but kept all their comments and remarks to themselves, knowing it’ll definitely be a topic when they’re both in bed tonight.</p><p>“Mom,” Jason speaks up and gains the attention of an older woman, definitely much older than Kurt and Blaine but not too old. “These are Noa’s parents, Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel.”</p><p>“Oh hello! I’m so glad you all came tonight, I’ve been dying to meet you.” She holds her hand out for them to shake, “I’m Diane, this is my husband Richard,” They greet him as well with pleasant handshakes and smiles. “And these are our other boys, Stephen and Justin.” Another round of handshakes and smiles, and the family was being directed to sit at the table with them.</p><p>“This is our son, Drew. And of course you already know our daughter, Noa.”</p><p>“Yes, such a wonderful girl. I’m so happy Jason found someone as beautiful and as smart as you.” She says.</p><p>Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other, holding back their laughs at Diane’s mention of their daughter and just went with it. A little weird, but okay.</p><p>Diane has cooked a fabulous meal consisting of Roasted Lemon Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Sweet Corn, and a side salad. Something simple yet satisfying.</p><p>Noa and Jason kept sharing looks and small smiles to each other from across the table while everyone got situated.</p><p>As the families conversated and ate together at the table, they all got to know more about each other.</p><p>“-I’m a football coach over at USC, been there for fifteen years and I love it. Can never get tired of a sport like football, am I right?” Jason’s father, Richard says.</p><p>“Right. I’m a huge college football fan.” Blaine says, coming as a shock to Richard.</p><p>“Really? What’s your favorite team?”</p><p>“Well I love the Buckeyes. They represent our home state and it was really the only thing my father and I could bond over when I was growing up.”</p><p>“Huh, I see. Well that’s nice to know.” Richard dryly adds. “Jason’s told me you’re in the music industry correct? What do you do exactly?”</p><p>“I’m a music producer. I own my record label and work with bands or artists who are looking to start off in the music industry, it’s a very demanding job because I’m always looking for the best of the best and some kids think they have what it takes but don’t most of the time.”</p><p>“Oh, that sounds like a very demeaning task.”</p><p>Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed together and Kurt squeezes his thigh under the table. “Oh, um, I suppose so.” He then continued to eat as they sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds.</p><p>“So, Kurt,” Diane speaks up. “You have your own fashion line?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. I’ve had my own line for almost ten years now.”</p><p>“Wow, that sounds exciting to have your own fashion line. How did you get started?”</p><p>“Well when I was in college at Parson’s, I got an internship at Vogue and worked under Isabelle Wright. I worked my way up in the business from intern to employee and eventually got offered to start my own line when Noa was just about six years old, so I took it. I’ve travelled all over the world to work on fashion shows and promote myself.”</p><p>“Oh wow, that’s amazing. So you’ve pretty seen everything and you’re only…”</p><p>“Thirty six, I’m thirty six.”</p><p>At the mention of his young age, Diane simply nodded and left Kurt confused as to why his age was such a matter.</p><p>Thankfully, the rest of the dinner went well. Jason’s parents seemed to loosen up after a few glasses of wine with Blaine and Kurt, well really Kurt since Blaine was the designated driver and was a bit uncomfortable being there. He sat and watched his husband conversate with Jason’s mother, and even saw his daughter sitting with Jason on the couch in the den they were all in.</p><p>He felt bad because his baby girl was so happy with Jason but deep down he knew they’re not very accepting people and seem to be putting on this mask just to impress them. The last thing he wants is for his baby to get hurt. He and Kurt have been bullied enough to know how to handle situations like this but when it involves his kids, that’s where he draws the line.</p><p>By 9:45, the families bid their goodbyes and were walked out by Jason. He thanked them for coming tonight and gave Noa and goodbye kiss before helping her into the backseat. Blaine drove his family home and was quiet.<br/>
Once they arrived at the house, he felt a tap on his shoulder as the garage closed and turned to face his daughter.</p><p>“What’s up, sweetie?”</p><p>“Are you gonna be okay?” She asks, obviously knowing something was bothering him.</p><p>“Uh, c’mere.” He takes her hand and brings her to their living room while Kurt and Drew make their way upstairs. Kurt was a bit tipsy but was able to make it up there easily.</p><p>Noa and Blaine sit on the couch and he smiles at his daughter before taking her hand in his, “Sweetheart, I know you love Jason and he’s a great kid but I don’t know exactly how I feel about his parents. Sure they’re nice but deep down, I don’t think they’re very accepting of your mother and I.” He says, biting his lip.</p><p>“I don’t think so either, dad.” She replies. “I noticed when they were talking to you guys at dinner it seemed awkward, almost like they were acting like they were accepting it and it honestly made me uncomfortable too.” She adds, tears forming in her eyes. “The last thing I want is for you and mom to have to deal with this again.”</p><p>“Aww, baby.” He pulls her into his arms and strokes her hair as she silently cries into his chest. “I know you love Jason and he loves you too. Clearly he’s more accepting than his parents are and I don’t want you to break it off with him because his parents are homophobic. I know how happy he makes you and I’m happy for you, sweetheart, I really am-”</p><p>“But dad, I don’t want to be with someone if they aren’t fully accepting of the fact that I have two gay parents.”</p><p>“I know.” He nods, holding back his own tears. “But people just don’t understand the concept of acceptance and only follow how they were raised. I mean don’t get me wrong, they’re not bad parents. From the looks of it they run a loving home but it’s just difficult for them to see that two men can be in love, let alone have biological children together.”</p><p>She slowly nods against Blaine’s chest as more tears soak his shirt.</p><p>“Noa, I promise that mommy and I are used to this type of stuff by now and just brush it off because we’re both mature adults and have you and your brother to worry about and love more than anything else.”</p><p>“I know daddy, but I don’t want to see you get hurt because of my boyfriend’s family.”</p><p>“I know baby. I honestly don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, I mean of course I’m happy you’re happy but I don’t want his parents wrongfully talking about you or us, behind your back. Because then there’s going to be some serious problems and I won’t hold back.”</p><p>“Oh daddy.” She clicks her tongue and he laughs. “I understand. Can we just wait and see what’s going to happen. If I notice anything is going on then I’ll break it off, okay?”</p><p>“Baby you don’t have to do that. You’re young and in love, enjoy it while it lasts.”</p><p>“No. I don’t want my boyfriend’s family to judge you based on your sexuality. That’s not right nor is it fair. You and mommy deserve to love each other no matter what and if people can’t see that then screw them.”</p><p>“That’s right, peanut.” He sighs and hugs his daughter. “I love you so much, Noa.”</p><p>“I love you too, daddy.”</p><p>He smiles and unwraps his arms from around her.</p><p>“C’mon, let’s get up to bed.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>The two walked upstairs together and said goodnight to each other before going into their rooms. Blaine sadly smiled as he saw his husband passed out in their bed. He undressed and put on his sweats, then climbed in beside Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his head.</p><p>“I love you.” He whispers and closes his eyes and he nuzzles his nose in the back of Kurt’s neck. With a heavy sigh, Blaine tries to relax his mind.</p><p>“I love you too.” Kurt says softly and cuddles deeper against Blaine.</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>Two months went by and Noa passed her driver’s test during the week. It was Saturday afternoon and she went out with Whitney for the day, which was all part of the plan her parents worked up since they bought her a new car.</p><p>She stuck with their deal and has great grades, now her license, so they felt she deserved this.</p><p>They made sure Whitney kept her out for a few hours and sent her a text of when to bring Noa back.</p><p>After their three hour long shopping trip at The Grove, Whitney drove Noa back to her house and parked in the driveway. The two got out and Noa was confused when she saw Kurt, Blaine, and Drew standing in front of the garage with huge smiles on their faces.</p><p>“Um what’s going on?” She asks, carrying all her shopping bags off her arms.</p><p>“Well Noa, your father and I made a deal with you that if you kept your grades up and got your license that we would buy you a car-”</p><p>“OH MY GOD! NO WAY!”</p><p>“Blaine, if you’d so kindly do the honors.” He nods and pushes the button to open the garage door.</p><p>As it opened, Noa dropped all her bags on the stone driveway and screamed.</p><p>“OH MY GOD!”</p><p>Sitting in her garage was a brand new, shiny, black Jeep Wrangler with a giant red bow on the hood.</p><p>“Surprise!” The four of them shout, including Whitney.</p><p>“Oh my- you knew?!” She asks her best friend.</p><p>“Of course I knew! Why do you think we spent so long shopping?” She asks and hugs her best friend.</p><p>“I love you so much!”</p><p>“I love you too. Now go see your new car.”</p><p>Noa squeals and runs into her garage opening the door to the driver’s seat. She looks around and squeals again with a huge smile on her face then runs over to Kurt.</p><p>“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it so much!”</p><p>“I’m glad you love it baby! This is the one you wanted right?”</p><p>“Yes! Thank you so much! I love you!”</p><p>“I love you too.” He kisses her cheek then she runs to Blaine, attacking him in a hug as well.<br/>
“Thank you daddy!”</p><p>“You’re welcome sweetheart. But there are going to be some rules with having your own car.”</p><p>“I don’t care! Whatever you want! I love you!”</p><p>“I love you too.” He smiles at his daughter then lets her go.</p><p>She hugs her brother and gets the keys from Blaine, starting it up. They all clap and she pulls it out of the garage and into the sunlight.</p><p>“Oh my god it’s beautiful! Thank you guys so much!” She turns on the radio and lets the music play while keeping the door open. “I have to go show Jason! Can I drive over to see him? Please! Please! Please!”</p><p>Kurt and Blaine look at each and slowly nod.</p><p>“I guess so, just be careful, please?”</p><p>“Always.” She says and goes to take the bow off the hood. “Whit, you don’t mind do you?”</p><p>“Not at all. Go show off your new ride to your man! Text me later with the deets!”</p><p>“Of course!” She runs to her best friend and gives her a big hug. “Thank you for today.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Whitney hugs her back then heads back to her mother’s car while Kurt gathers Noa’s shopping bags that were still sitting in the middle of their driveway.</p><p>She gave her parents a kiss on the cheek then went back to her car and drove off to Jason’s house.</p><p>She could hardly contain her excitement as she pulled up to his house. She only saw his car in the driveway so she was glad he was home alone at least, or so she thought.</p><p>She locked her Jeep and walked up to the front door. She knocked and patiently waited for someone to answer. When she heard footsteps coming closer to the door she smiled widely.</p><p>The door opened and her smile quickly faded when he saw a girl answer with one of Jason’s shirts on.</p><p>“Oh um-Noa!” She hears Jason yell. He comes around the door shirtless and sweaty.</p><p>“Oh my god.” She realizes Jason and this girl were having sex and she just lost it. “Oh my god!”</p><p>“Noa it’s not what it looks like. Please.” He pleaded and tried to reach for her but she backed away with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t!” She slowly backs away from the house and to her car. “Don’t ever talk to me again! We’re done!” She screams and speeds off down the street with Jason running after her.</p><p>She waits until she further away from his house and pulls over, leaning forward against the steering wheel crying her eyes out. She stayed put for a few minutes letting her emotions get the best of her then eventually drove herself home.</p><p>When she got there, she parked her car in the driveway and slammed the door. She made her way inside and Kurt turned around to greet her with a smile, until he saw her crying.</p><p>“Noa? What happened baby?” He asks, collecting her in his arms.</p><p>“J-Jason...an-another girl.” She choked out.</p><p>“Oh sweetie. I’m so sorry.” His stomach was in knots as he knew what she meant and kept her in his arms.</p><p>She pried him off her and took herself upstairs, slamming her door shut.</p><p>Kurt stood, frozen, in his living room, unsure of what to even do. Blaine came out from his office, concerned.</p><p>“What’s going on out here?” He asks.</p><p>“It’s Noa.” Kurt says just above a whisper. “She went to Jason’s house and caught him with another girl.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Blaine’s heart dropped and quickly ran upstairs with Kurt following behind him.</p><p>“Noa! Noa, baby open up!”</p><p>“Please just leave me alone!” She calls back, her voice raspy. “I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Noa, sweetheart. Please.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, dad. I just need some time alone.”</p><p>He sighs, resting his head against the door and feels a hand on his back. He turns around and hugs his husband.</p><p>“I hate that she’s so upset. Next time I see that kid I’m gonna rearrange his face.”</p><p>“You are not, Blaine! You better behave, at least for our daughter’s sake.” Kurt says and sighs looking at the door. “Let’s just let her be for now, I’m sure she’ll come to us when she’s ready to talk about it.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>They walk back downstairs hand in hand and sit on their couch, unsure of what to even think or so with themselves because they’re both worried and upset for their daughter.</p><p>Later on in the evening, Kurt made dinner but Noa never came down so he made her plate and went upstairs, hoping she’d eat something.</p><p>He lightly knocked on her door hearing that she was quiet in her room.</p><p>“Noa? I brought you some food, I know you’re hungry.” He says and waits. There’s no movement and he frowns. “Baby, please let me in. I just want to talk to you and make sure you’re okay.” Just then, he hears a click and opens the door to find his daughter standing there, tear tracks going down her face.</p><p>He sets the plate down and opens his arms for his baby. She accepts him and wraps her around his slim figure, crying into his chest.</p><p>“C’mon baby, let’s go talk in my room.” He says and walks her down the hall until they get to his and Blaine’s bedroom. He closed the door behind them and brought his daughter to their bed, sitting down with her still attached to him. “Now, take a deep breath, calm down, and tell me what happened.” He says, reaching for some tissues.</p><p>She slowly settles down and wipes her face with the tissue then sits up looking at her mom’s soft blue eyes.</p><p>“I, uh, I w-went over to J-Jason’s house t-to show him m-my c-car and s-some girl an-answered the d-door with h-his shirt on.” She hiccups as Kurt slowly rubs her back. “A-And he came f-from behind her w-with no s-shirt on so th-they were ob-viosuly d-doing something together an-and I just-” She started to cry again so Kurt shushed her and pulled her back into his arms.</p><p>“I’m so sorry this happened to you sweetheart.” He says, trying to calm his daughter. “It sucks, I know. Believe me I’ve been there.”</p><p>“Y-You have?” She asks.</p><p>“Yeah I have.” He sighs thinking back to that time in New York with Blaine. It was hard for both of them to get through and it was awful for Kurt to be so far away from Blaine.</p><p>“Wh-What happened?”</p><p>He sighed again knowing he should just tell her, figuring she’s old enough to know.</p><p>“Well, while I was away for college and daddy was still in high school he slept with someone behind my back and came to New York to tell me about it-”</p><p>“Oh mom, I-I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, we’ve both moved on and are still married right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but wh-what else happened?”</p><p>“I was upset with him and cried for weeks while he was back home doing who knows what else behind my back. He felt terrible and so did I, we broke up for a few months. I hated being apart from your father and he hated being apart from me. We both knew we loved each other and were meant to be, but we went through that rough patch. And then sometime the following year we got back together and not long after we had you when I was twenty.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s something.” She says and Kurt chuckles at her comment.</p><p>“Yeah, it is. But your father and I got through it and you will too.”</p><p>“But you both ended up together in the end.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe Jason’s just not the one for you. You’re still young, you still have time, enjoy it Noa.”</p><p>“I know, that’s what daddy said.”</p><p>“See.” Kurt smiles. “Great minds think a lot.”</p><p>“You guys are so perfect for each other, I want that. I want to be in love with someone and know they’re my soulmate.”</p><p>“You will sweetheart, in time. Right now you’re only sixteen and have your whole life ahead of you, trust me, there’s someone out there for you.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe there is.” She sighs and Kurt runs his fingers through her hair.</p><p>“You’re gonna feel like crap for a while but it’ll pass soon enough and you’ll realize you wasted all that time crying over some stupid boy.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” She shrugs. “I really loved him.”</p><p>“I know you did, Noa. It’s going to be hard but you’re so strong and so brave, I know you’ll get through it. Besides, you have me and daddy and Drew and lots of friends and your whole family to support you. You know we’ll do anything for you, we’ll drop whatever to help you and guide you.” He tells her. She nods at her mother’s words and dabs her puffy cheeks with the tissue. “Why don’t you go eat some of your dinner and take a nice hot bath afterwards?”</p><p>“Okay.” She says and sits up from Kurt’s lap. She gives him a proper hug and he closes his eyes as he kisses her cheek, “I love you mommy.”</p><p>“I love you too, baby. I’ll love you forever.” He says and lets her go back to her room to eat while he heads downstairs to join his husband in their living room. He picked up his glass of wine that he left on his coffee table and curled into Blaine’s side as the two watched The Real Housewives of Orange County.</p><p>That night, Noa cried herself to sleep because she couldn’t stop thinking about Jason and that girl, that slut.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kurt told his husband everything as they got ready for bed. Kurt sat at his vanity in their bathroom while Blaine was laying in bed reading some magazine. He listened as his husband told him about their daughter and what she was going through.</p><p>Blaine’s upset that his baby is hurting and just wants her to be happy but the universe apparently has other plans for her, which sucks.</p><p>As Kurt finishes his skincare routine, he joins his husband in bed and the two face each other.</p><p>“What are we gonna do about her, babe?” Kurt asks as Blaine rubs his arm.</p><p>“We’re gonna give her some space and just let her come to us when she’s ready, whenever that may be.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kurt nods and Blaine leans in for a kiss. The two kiss each other goodnight then Kurt over so his back is to Blaine’s chest. Neither of them knew what’s going to happen with Noa, they both just hoped she’ll be okay.</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p>She spent the rest of the weekend moping around while Kurt and Blaine tried to get her out of this funk. Her mom tries to take her out to spend the day shopping but she just doesn’t want to do anything and misses her now ex-boyfriend. Her friends even come over to cheer her up which works for a little while but she still misses him.</p><p>By the time Monday comes, she really didn’t want to go to school but her parents told her it’ll be okay and that if she needs them to just call. She goes to school and sees him.</p><p>“Noa, hey.” He tries to get her attention as she walks down the hall. “Can we talk? Please?”</p><p>She continues to ignore him but he continues to pry.</p><p>“Noa! Please!”</p><p>“What?!” She screams and turns around to face him. “I don’t want to hear what you have to say! We’re over and that’s final! Go have fun with your slut!” She turns back around and continues to speed walk down the hall.</p><p>“Fine! You know what whatever! I don’t need you! Go have fun with your stupid fag parents!” He shouts and she stops in her tracks as the whole hallway grows quiet.</p><p>She storms back to Jason, angrier than ever.</p><p>“Don’t you dare call my parents fags! EVER!” She shouts in his face and points an accusing finger at him. “You can talk shit about me all you want but you ever talk about my parents or my family EVER AGAIN!” With that, she punches him in the face and triumphantly walks off again.</p><p>In the middle of her first class, she got called to the Principal’s office. The whole class knew why and no one thought she should be in trouble. She was defending herself and her family. So, she gathered her things and slowly walked to the main office where the Principal’s office was.</p><p>When she got there, she saw both her parents sitting there waiting for her. Neither of them really looked mad, just confused.</p><p>“Hello Noa.” Kurt says standing up with his husband. The three of them all stand around each other until Noa’s principal comes down the hall.</p><p>“Noa Anderson-Hummel? Can all of you follow me please?”</p><p>The three of them nod and follow her into her office.</p><p>They all sit in the chairs in front of her desk while she sits on the other side in her leather chair.</p><p>“So, Miss Anderson-Hummel, if you would please explain to your parents why they’re here with us this morning?”</p><p>With a sigh, Noa looks towards her parents as she sat on the end chair.</p><p>“Jason tried talking to me this morning so I told him to leave me alone. Then as I proceeded down the hall, he called you both…” She trails off not wanting to tell her parents.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Blaine starts and rubs her hand. “What did Jason say? You can tell us, it’s okay.”</p><p>She slowly nods at her dad as tears fill in her eyes.</p><p>“H-He called you both fags and it made me so angry. So distraught inside. I ran up to him and told him to never talk about my family then punched him in the face.”</p><p>Kurt slightly gasps as his daughter mentions punching the kid in the face. He felt proud but hid his smile from her principal.</p><p>“I see.” He says and looks towards the principal. “So what do we do from here.”</p><p>“Well, first off I would like to sincerely apologize to all three of you for what Jason said. I’m going to suspend him for two weeks because we do not accept that type of behavior from our students.” She adjusts herself in her chair looking towards their daughter. “As for you Noa, sweetheart you know I have to give you some sort of punishment for what you did, even though I see it as self defense, it’s still school board policy.”</p><p>“So w-what’s gonna happen?” She asks, worried.</p><p>“Since you are a straight A student with almost perfect attendance and have never gotten in trouble, ever in school, I’m going to give you one weeks detention.”</p><p>All three of them sigh relieved.</p><p>“Thank you. But are you sure I mean I’ll handle being suspended, even if it goes on my permanent record.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. You’re a very smart girl and I’m sure you want to go to a great college. Like I said you were self defending yourself and your family, not many kids would do what you did. Some would run away or result in worse things so you should be proud of sticking up for yourself and your family.”</p><p>“Well thank you, I-I guess.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now you will serve one week of detention and that’s final.”</p><p>“Okay. That works for me.”</p><p>“Great!” They all stand up and her principal shakes her parents hands. “Well I’ll be seeing you out and you’re excused for the rest of the day Noa. I’m sure your hand can use some icing after that punch.”</p><p>“Yeah. Thank you Mrs. Gibbons, really. This is very nice and generous of you to do this for me.”</p><p>“We live in a very cruel world and I hate that. I just want our students to know they’re accepted no matter what.”</p><p>She smiles and nods towards her principal.</p><p>They all leave her office and Kurt signs her out for the day. They wait for her while she goes to get her things. She meets her parents outside and gets into Kurt’s car then they drive home.</p><p>Once the three of them get home, they all sit in the living room together.</p><p>“So, I’m sorry for getting in “trouble” today.” Noa starts, putting air quotes as she spoke. “I was just so angry for what he said and it pissed me off.”</p><p>“Honey we’re not mad at you.” Kurt says. “Are you okay though?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I just...how did you guys deal with it when you were in high school? All the name calling and taunting? I know there was a lot. I mean he said one thing and I couldn’t not do something, but for years you dealt with it, how?”</p><p>“It was hard.” Blaine swallows. “It was very hard, especially in Ohio. But we had each other and stuck through it. And now we’re happily and legally married with two beautiful kids.” He says running his fingers through her hair.</p><p>“Thanks, you guys, really.” She smiles looking between Blaine and Kurt. “I don’t know what I would do without you both. You’re so strong and brave and just amazing parents. I love you both so much.”</p><p>“We love you too sweetheart. We always have and we always will. You’re our baby girl.”</p><p>She hugs her parents and kisses both of them on the cheek.</p><p>“So, I was wondering, maybe for dinner tonight we can do pizza? At Mike’s?”</p><p>“Sure. But only if you help me with my designs. It’s another junior teen line so I’ll need your input.” Kurt says.</p><p>“Of course. I’d love to help you mom.”</p><p>“Great! Well Daddy has to go back to work so it’s just gonna be you and me today.”</p><p>“Alright.” They both smile and get up to say bye to Blaine then head down to Kurt’s office.</p><p>“Hey mom?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thanks, for everything.” She says.</p><p>Kurt smiles and pulls her into his arms.</p><p>“You’re welcome baby. I’d do anything for you, you know that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” She replies and squeezes him harder. “You’re the best. Don’t ever change.”</p><p>“I promise I won’t. I never will.” He kisses the top of her head. “I love you sweetheart.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>